Pestilence
by Skubic
Summary: A lethal virus labelled the Red Death has wiped out over 99% of the population. In this post-apocalyptic world, Bella journeys from Forks to Phoenix to find her father. But in a world with no law, no police and no society there is danger around every corner. All Human.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey Guys! This is my first ever FF for Twilight – it's an idea I've had in my head for a while and haven't found one similar on here so thought I'd try to write it myself. This story is loosely based on the British TV show/book 'Survivors' so some people might recognise parts of the plot line. Big thanks for my amazing beta team HunterChic1807 and HalcyonSeasons who without them this story would not even be close to being possible. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Survivors.**

**Prologue**

**Saturday**

"Good morning! This is a CBS News Special Report. I am Emma Cary.

There have been reports of cases of a new virus in Sydney, Australia, already claiming 23 lives. Scientists are still unable to determine how it is spreading so quickly. Those who have started to show symptoms are being quarantined to help prevent a spread of the disease, although there are reports coming in of nearly 182 people reporting signs of the virus. Symptoms include headaches, nose bleeds, a high fever and vomiting blood…"

**Monday**

"This is a CBS News Special Report. I am Emma Cary.

The virus that started out in Sydney, Australia, which has been dubbed the Red Death, has reportedly taken 668 lives. So far, the virus, which takes three days to run its course, has no reported survivors. All manners of transportation in and out of Australia have been grounded and the CDC has released a warning statement that anyone showing symptoms must immediately seek help from their nearest hospital…"

**Wednesday**

"This is a CBS News Special Report. I'm Emma Cary.

The Red Death has been discovered in 17 different countries. Specialists say that this is the worst outbreak in history, and at the rate that the virus is spreading, the death rate is predicted to be catastrophic…"

**Thursday**

"This is a CBS News Special Report.

789 cases have been reported of the Red Death in the United States. The CDC is now ordering citizens experience the symptoms to quarantine yourselves and not to go out in public.

Messages have stopped coming out of Australia…"

**Friday**

"This is Tony Hart for CBS News.

Riots broke out last night across the United States with people looting pharmacies and supermarkets. The number of reported cases of the Red Death in the U.S. has gone up to 32,568. You are reminded to please stay at home if you feel any of the symptoms…"

**Sunday**

"This is Tony Hart.

This is the last broadcasted report from CBS News. Stay indoors. Stay with your family. Prepare yourselves - it is predicted that less than 1% of the world population will survive. From everyone still here at CBS, good luck."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys! Thanks to all who took the time to read the last chapter and especially thanks to HalcyonSeasons and HunterChic1807 for being awesome betas for this story. I will hopefully be able to update this story pretty frequently, so next update should be sometime at the beginning of next week. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

_I am not meant to be alive._

I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings, trying to comprehend what has happened. I'm lying on the living room couch. There is an overturned bucket of bloody vomit next to my head -the smell makes my stomach turn. My throat is raw, my stomach muscles are screaming. Sunlight is streaming in from the window highlighting the dust particles in the air. Every slight movement sends shockwaves of pain through my body. I carefully look around the familiar room, noting the photographs above the fireplace, the same as always. My high school graduation picture that is always slightly askew is still next to the photo of my parents at their wedding. My eyes pan to the coffee table with the large dent on the left corner, from when I thought that it was okay to ride my bike in the house and crashed head first into the corner. I see Dad's recliner chair with an empty beer can next to it on the floor, and Mom's knitting set by the sofa from the knitting craze of '09. Everything is the same, but everything feels different.

The ever present hum of life that I used to barely notice is gone. The silence is deafening. Life has finally been put on mute by Mother Nature.

_Am I dead? Is this meant to be some sort of heaven? Or hell?_

I put my hand on my chest and feel my heartbeat thumping steadily.

_Nope, not dead._

The last thing I remember was getting the virus. The Red Death. God's Retribution, as some had called it. Nature finally taking back control. It took a week for it to spread across the whole world, a week to almost completely wipe out the human race. I had seen people packing up their cars and leaving, trying to find sanctuary in isolation. I hope they made it, but I doubt they did. In the short amount of time scientists had to study it, the preliminary conclusion was that it was an airborne virus. The first of its kind. So intriguing. So deadly. The air that we breathe had become infectious. No one could hide from it. What we couldn't live without has now killed us.

It was on Friday that I first saw someone with the virus. It was Miss Cope, my gentle elderly next door neighbor, whom I had known my entire life. I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I looked out of the window and into her yard. She was on the floor, clutching her head, blood coming out of her nose. I don't know how long I stood there watching her, fear holding me in place. I felt like such a coward not being able to go to her. This woman was always so sweet to me, yet all I could do was watch as she went through hell in front of my eyes. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I watched her suffer. I knew I would catch it soon - I just didn't think it would be so soon.

The first symptom hit me not an hour after I had seen Miss Cope. A crippling headache that had me curled up in a ball on the floor for an hour. I cried then, knowing what was coming, knowing that I'd be alone for it all, knowing that in three days I was going to die. When the headache finally passed, I stayed lying on the floor and thought back on my life on how lucky I'd been to have parents like Charlie and Renee.

They were good parents. When I was young, Renee taught me how to braid my hair, while Charlie taught me how to ride a bike. When I got older, Renee showed me how to put on makeup, while Charlie taught me how to shoot a gun. They had both classed them under 'useful skills', things necessary to help me survive in the big bad world.

No one in Forks thought that as a couple they would survive, Renee being too much of a 'loose cannon', but they defied the small town bias and celebrated their 20th anniversary last year. Each New Year brought a new hobby into Renee's life. This year was painting, and there is slightly crooked Renee creation hanging above me. You always knew when Renee Swan was in a room, she was loud and daring and utterly captivating. But to me, she was just my mom, the woman who picked me up when I fell down and wiped away my tears when I cried. My guardian angel. Then there's Charlie, the strong and silent type, the Police Chief of Forks. The type of guy who was cleaning his shotgun when my first ever boyfriend came over to pick me up for our first date. He was a man of few words, but you knew when he spoke, it mattered. My protector. They were chalk and cheese, Charlie and Renee, but they were soulmates who had been lucky enough to find each other.

_I hope they're alive._

I got the next symptom 2 hours after the first. I had made it off of the floor and into the living room when I got a splitting headache again and my nose started to bleed. A seemingly never-ending flow of blood. After that I don't remember much, the lack of blood making me faint, sometime after the fever must have kicked in.

My stomach gurgling breaks me from my reverie. I stand up slowly, my whole body protesting at the movement. I sluggishly make my way to the kitchen, gripping onto anything to keep myself upright. I am sweating by the time I make it to the sink, the smell of off meat from the refrigerator permeating the air. I turn on the tap and pick up a glass from the drying rack, filling it to the brim. I drink greedily and instantly regret it as my stomach cries in protest. I drop the glass, hearing it smash into pieces and throw up the contents of my fragile stomach into the sink. Gasping, I clutch the edge of the sink as waves of nausea roll through me.

_Drink slowly, _Renee's advice sounds in my head. I pick up another glass and try again, this time taking my time to gradually sip from the glass. I put the glass down and look through the cupboards for food, finding some stale crackers. Letting the cupboard slam with a resounding bang, I sit down at the kitchen table, munching on my meager meal.

_Why_ _am I alive?_

_Am I the only one alive?_

_If I survived, others must have as well. Right? Right?! _

_Calm down, Bella._

I let out the breath I don't realise I'm holding, trying to wrap my head around the implications of my musings. I don't know how long I am sitting there for with these thoughts swirling around my head. I feel the energy return ever so slightly to my body, relieving some of my aches and pains.

I get up and go to the bathroom. When I catch my reflection in the mirror, I gasp. I hardly recognise the girl in front of me, looking so gaunt, my cheekbones protruding, my eyes sunken in, my skin deathly pale. There is blood crusted under my nose and all down my shirt, and dried vomit next to my mouth. Turning away from the mirror I cautiously step into the shower, stripping off my soiled clothes, dropping them in a dirty heap on the floor. I turn on the shower and let the water cleanse me of the last couple of days. I am only in the shower for about three minutes before the water cuts off. Of course. No water left in the tank.

I lean against the side of the shower and weep. The world that I have always known is disappearing before my eyes. Everything will eventually stop working, if it hasn't already. There is no electricity in my house, and now, no water. It makes me wish Charlie installed the solar panels when the salesman came knocking on our door.

I get out of the shower, wrapping my towel around me, and begin the torturous task of climbing up the stairs to my bedroom in order to get some clean clothes. It is at the full-length mirror in my room that I see the extent of the damage that the virus inflicted on my entire body. What used to be curves and puppy fat is sharp edges and harsh lines. I am skin and bones, a shell of my former self. Slipping into comfortable clothes, I make my way back downstairs to start cleaning up the mess that I have made in the living room.

I see a light flashing out of the corner of my eye and realise there were messages left on the answering machine. My curiosity spikes at how this is the only thing left working in the house, but my mind is quickly put to rest when I remember that it is battery powered. I hit the playback button and my house is filled with the echoes of my Charlie's gruff voice,

"Hey, Bells. I'm fine, but your mom and grandmother seemed to have," his breath hitches, "come down with this virus… But you know them. They're tough… They'll pull through." He pauses and sighs. "We tried to drive back when we realised what was happening, but they've closed the state borders. And then your mom got too sick for the journey." He pauses again, "I don't want to think what it means that you haven't picked up the phone. I hope you're out at Jake's. We love you, Bells. So very much." The message ends with a resounding beep.

"Hey Bells," the next message starts. Dad's voice is anguished. "Your mom… she… passed away this morning." Sobs interrupt his message, the tortured cry of a husband grieving for a wife, "I'm so sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry I can't be with you, and I hope you can hear this message. Renee could still hear me at the end, and I hope you can, too. I love you Bells, my little girl." Another beep echoes throughout the house.

Deep down, I had already known she was gone. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that has been nagging me since I woke up. I think I had known what it was but been in denial, to hear it confirmed is indescribable. I can't breathe. I will never see her smile again, never hear her laugh again, never be able to go to her for advice again or dance with her to our favorite song. The incredible woman who had brought me into this world, who raised me, is no longer alive. I feel the sobs shake my body as the weight of this information crushes me. My legs give out and I collapse in on myself, curling up in a ball on the floor. I don't know how long I cried for my mom not even trying to hold myself together. Time doesn't really seem to matter anymore.

_I can't imagine how dad is coping with this-_

I stop that train of thought and scramble over to the phone, picking it up - but there is no dial tone, no way of telling Charlie that I was alive, that he hadn't lost both of us. I know he has survived. The same part of me that told me my mother was dead tells me that he is still alive. He is out there somewhere. I have to go find him; he thinks I'm dead, he won't come looking for me. I have to leave Forks and go to Phoenix.

_I'm coming for you Dad._

**AN:** **Let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry about the lateness of this post – I am a freelance worker and got given a lot of work this week and last week so couldn't find the time to write. Will try my best to get another chapter to you next week. Thanks again to my amazing betas HunterChic1807 and HalyconSeasons. Don't forget to R&amp;R – I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

**Chapter 2**

I have to drive to Phoenix. There's no other way of getting there. If my estimation is right, it's over a 2,500 kilometers journey. I've never driven further than Seattle, let alone through three states. Checking an old road map, I guess it will take me about two days of solid driving - only stopping when absolutely necessary - to get there. I pack a small bag of clothes, and after, I rifle through my kitchen cupboards again, coming to the conclusion that I need to pick up food supplies before hitting the highway.

I leave a note on the table by the door for Charlie as a 'just in case' that says:

_Dad, I'm alive. I'm coming to find you in Phoenix. If you've decided to come back - I will be back to Forks after looking in Phoenix._

_I love you,_

_Bells._

I throw my bag in the back of the truck and jump into the front seat. Turning my keys in the ignition, the beast roars to life. I can always count on my truck; it was a 16th birthday gift from Charlie, an old red Chevy truck brought back to the land of the living by Jake. The noise of the engine is a comfort in the new silence of the world.

_Jake_.

Being in this truck always brings me memories of him. I have known Jake practically my entire life. Our dads were fishing buddies, so we spent a lot of Sunday mornings together - he was my brother in every way except blood. I knew as we got older that he wanted something more, but my feelings never evolved like his did, and because Jake was Jake, he took it in his stride, making jokes about it and always managing to make me smile. He was a constant ball of energy and light. Like my own personal sun. The ever present ache in my chest burns at the thought of him not being around anymore.

I have to stop at the store before heading on my way to pick up provisions for the trek to Phoenix. I drive down the small high street containing all the shops that Forks owns, noticing the smashed in store fronts and doors ripped off hinges.

I guess even the small town people of Forks riot, too.

I pull into the familiar parking lot, now empty and abandoned. Cutting off the engine, I climb out of the truck and make my way to the store. The endless silence puts me on edge. My feet crunch on glass shards as I peer through the door to see the extent of the damage –the carnage of fear and panic. The smell hits me like a ton of bricks. It is the combination of decaying fruit and rotting meat, making my still fragile stomach turn. Shelves are crooked on the walls, and racks left strewn on the floor.

I carefully navigate my way through the store, picking up things to take with me. I am so distracted by my task I don't hear them until it is too late.

"Alright fuckers." The deep voice startles me. "Whoever is in here, show yourselves. We are armed and not afraid to shoot." I hear the cock of a gun, to reiterate his point. I freeze in my place, nearly dropping all of my supplies.

"Come on, Paul. Not everyone is out there to attack people."

"Shut your trap, Seth. Everyone else is a danger now." There is a pause. "For Christ's sake, Seth, raise your gun."

"What if I shoot someone by mistake?"

"Better you than them."

"What if they didn't mean me any harm."

"Seth! _Shut_. _Up_. And do as you're told. Can't believe I've been lumped with kiddie duty."

I make my way towards the voices as quietly as I can. The names, Paul and Seth, ring a bell in the back of my mind. It isn't until I round the corner of one of the aisles that I figure out where I know them from. The recognition brings hope hurtling back to me.

"Paul.. Paul Lahote? Seth Clearwater?" I manage to choke out.

They swing around to face me at the sound of my voice. Both of their eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Holy Shit."

"No way… Bella? Bella Swan?"

The relief at finding someone I knew alive and well was too much to bear. I drop the supplies in my arms as my hand covers my mouth to try and stop the sobs escaping. They both stand there in shock, looking at me.

"Wha.. What?" Seth finally seems to come to his senses. "How is this possible? How are you alive? How has no one seen you before?"

"Shut up, Seth. Bella," Paul says looking at me straight in the eyes and slowly approaching me like one would approach a terrified animal. "Where have you been?" he asks.

"I've…I've just woken up," I manage to stutter out, moving my hand out of the way. "I got sick… and then-"

"You got sick?" Seth exclaims, his eyes widening even further.

"Yeah… Yeah I did," I tell them. They share a look. "Why?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, no one has survived after getting sick," Paul informs me. "No one."

"Well that we know of…" Seth interjects. Paul shoots him a glare. "Well it's the truth. We don't know everyone in the world, Paul, and statistically speaking, it's unlikely that she's the only one who got sick and survived."

"Alright, smart-ass."

A grin spreads across Seth's face as he voices his next thought. "Oh, man, Jake is gonna lose his shit when he sees her."

"Jake's alive?" I murmur.

"Most of us are. There's something in our blood." Seth carries on chattering away but I lose focus; the only thing holding my attention is the fact that my Jake, my brother, my personal sun is alive. I slump down to the floor with the weight of this new information.

"Are you alright Bella?" Seth asks, coming to crouch down in front of me.

"He's alive?" I ask weakly.

"Yes, Bella," Seth asserts.

"He's really alive?" I choke on a sob. "Please.." I start, hardly able to catch my breath.

"Yes?"

"Take me to him. Please. Seth, please." I beg looking into his eyes. "Please."

"Okay, okay we'll go now," he responds, placating me. He offers his hand and I grasp it, pulling myself up onto shaky legs. Paul helps me pick up my supplies and we make our way to their car, not before I grab my bag from the cab of my truck.

"I bet you five bucks Jake cries." I overhear Seth say.

"No deal," Paul replies.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna give you five bucks."

I hop in the back seat of the car, while the boys get in the front.

"Seriously, Bells, how have we not come across you before?" Seth asks turning around in his seat to look at me while Paul starts the car and pulls away from the store.

"Seth, I woke up this morning from the virus, I got it on Friday."

Paul and Seth exchange a look. "What's that look for?" I ask them.

"It's Thursday, Bella." Seth replies softly.

I close my eyes as I let his words sink in. Thursday. 6 days.

"How am I alive?" I ask.

"Now isn't that the question of the hour."

"I thought the virus only lasted 3 days?"

"It does. But then again no one else has survived the Red Death."

It is now that I notice the guns Seth is holding. "Why do you have guns?" I demand, pointing at them. "Seth, you're only fifteen!"

"They're a precaution." Paul states.

"A precaution?"

"Yes. A precaution."

"We've had some trouble with others." Seth informs me.

"Others?" I repeat.

"Other survivors," Seth specifices. "The few people we have come across on our scouting trips have not been welcoming. If they're not violent, they've gone mad from seeing everyone they know die. " His voice lowers. "Brady even got shot last time."

"Brady got shot?"

"The bullet grazed his arm. There was hardly any blood," Paul says sharply. "Didn't stop him from whining like a little bitch about it for three fucking days, though. We've got to be prepared for people wanting to steal our supplies. It will run out for the rest of us eventually, and we have way more mouths to feed."

"And a precaution against the dogs," Seth states solemnly. "I don't want to be a rabid dog's chew toy just because it can't find anything else to eat."

I shudder at the thought. "Before…" I begin. "You said that most of you are alive. How many?" My question causes Seth to look down, and for the first time I see the affects that the virus has caused on survivors.

"Everyone who is fully Quileute." Paul says sternly, concentrating on the road.

"We think it must be something in our ancestry or blood," continues Seth. "Old Quil is stating that it's because we are designated protectors of the land." He scoffs. "Nature wiped out everyone except those who live to protect it. It's a load of bull; otherwise, Embry would still be alive."

"Embry?" I ask softly.

Seth nods. Embry Call, Jake's partner in crime. He was the quieter of the two, but it just meant he was stealthier with his pranks. I had always suspected that it was Embry who was behind the infamous 'saltwater' incident, Jake being too obvious in his practical jokes to think of anything so subtle. Even though Embry had never admitted to it, but always had this gleam in his eye when it was brought up. He is a good guy. _Was._ He was a good guy, who always had Jake's back, the most loyal of his friends on the res. The closest thing Jake had to a real brother. I can't imagine how Jake is coping with losing him.

"Who else?" I wonder.

"Sam's wife, Emily." Seth pauses. There was so much drama when Sam and Emily got together, Sam originally having been engaged to Leah, Emily's cousin. But anyone who saw them could tell what they had was true love. Soulmates. Leah did not take the break-up well, although, I can't imagine that anyone would. Understandably it had turned her bitter, whenever I had seen her around on the res, there had been a permanent scowl on her face. I wonder how this might have changed her.

Seth continues, "Quil's adoptive sister, Claire. She was only five." The Atearas adopted little Claire two years ago when her parents from the Makah tribe suddenly passed away. Quil loved being a big brother to Claire, taking his new role very seriously. He was constantly looking after her, Jake and I always finding him playing with her on First Beach. Jake never letting him live down the time when he caught Quil playing dress-up with Claire. Pink and frilly was the description I managed to interpret from in between Jake's hysterics.

Seth goes on to list a few more names that ring bells in the back of my mind. Too soon, there are tears falling down my cheeks. I guess I have to get used to hearing people I knew being dead.

"My dad's alive," I blurt out causing Seth to look up at me. "He left a message. He thinks I'm dead. I was on my way to go to him when you guys found me. He was down in Phoenix with my mom." My voice breaks at my last word and I pause as the now familiar pain throbs at the memory of her. "My mom –she didn't make it."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Seth says earnestly.

"Thanks." The car falls silent as more memories of my mom assault me. We continue on the journey to La Push in silence. I study the two boys – men – in front of me. I notice the dark circles under Paul's eyes, his tense posture, the sharp planes of his face have become more pronounced in the past week, that make him seem more ominous. His eyes constantly searching the area around us, alert for any kind of danger. A man seeming to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Seth, a young boy being made to turn into a man too soon, trying to keep his youth from slipping through his fingers. His eyes, having seen too much too young, no long match his shaggy hair and boyish face. After about 5 minutes the car begins to slow.

"Why are we slowing down?" I wonder. "We aren't there yet."

"Border patrol." Paul retorts. The car comes to a stop in front of a makeshift barrier, made up of two cars nose to nose. Paul winds down his window and greets the armed boys stationed by the cars.

"Brady. Collin."

"You guys are back early," Brady says. "And who's tha-?"

"Holy shit, that's Bella Swan!" Collin exclaims. "You're Bella Swan!" He points at me. I wave meekly from the backseat of the car.

"What the fuck?" Brady responds, questions in his eyes.

"Yea, we don't really get it either," says Paul. "Where's Jake?"

"Council meeting." With that, Collin climbs into one of the cars and moves it out of the way so we can drive through. Before I know it, we pull up in front of Jacob's house. We get out of the car with Seth opening my door for me and helping me out. He leads me by my elbow around the back of the house. There is a group of men and women, some sitting, some standing all looking intently at something on a table.

"Jake," Paul calls, causing him to turn around.

"Hey Paul, did you find what we needed?"

"Nope, didn't get a chance to even get through Forks."

"Why not-?" Then he stops mid-sentence, his eyes finally locking onto me, "Bells?" he gasps. Before I can blink, I am in his arms. He lifts me up and I bury my face into his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. I let the gravity of all that has happened in the past hours finally envelope me now that I am sure I'm safe, and I begin sobbing a mixture of grief and relief into his neck. I feel him stroking my hair and hear him whispering comforts in my ear. He slowly rocks me back and forth like a parent would a child. He carries me inside and I feel him sit down, placing me in his lap. I don't know how long I am there crying in his arms when I start to quiet down. I pull back and look at his face, wiping my face. He studies me with a worried look in his eyes.

"You look like shit, Bells."

"Hello to you too, Jake."

He smiles quickly, but looks at me with questions in his eyes.

"I got the virus, Jake."

"What?" He exclaims, raising his eyebrows.

"Yea, I know – well, I don't know, but I did. I've been out for six days, Jake." With that, he looks even more shocked. "I don't understand at all," I go on. "I shouldn't be alive. No one can survive without food or water for 6 days, let alone with a virus trying to kill them."

He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I can't believe you're actually here with me," he says, looking down. "I wanted to go to you especially after Charlie's worried phone call."

I gasp. "Charlie rang you?"

"Yeah, to see if you were here. Dad wouldn't let me leave the reservation for the first couple of days. When we finally started to go out in groups, it had been three days. The first day I waited outside your house, but there was no movement the whole day, and your truck was still there." He looks back into my eyes, "I wasn't ready to see you dead. I was a coward, and I'm sorry, Bells. Can you forgive me?"

"It's okay, Jake," I respond, hugging him gently. "There's nothing to forgive."

"I tried to ring Charlie back, but by then the phones had stopped working." He sighs. "Really, Bells, I a, truly sorry."

"Jake, stop. You couldn't have known any better." I look into his eyes, searching for acceptance. He nods slowly and I switch the topic of conversation. "What are you guys doing in Forks? Looking for supplies?"

"Yeah, and burning the bodies." A haunted look enters his eyes, "It's been brutal, I never thought I would see so much death in my life. But it needs to be done. We can't just leave the bodies decomposing in the houses." I can see the toll that this has taken on him, he seems to have aged ten years in ten days.

My stomach interrupts us, demanding food. "When's the last time you had a proper meal Bells?" Jacob asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, probably six days ago."

He immediately jumps up, taking me to the kitchen. He puts me in a chair and begins to start piling food in front of me.

"Eat," he commands, leaning against the counter across from me, watching me eat. I chew slowly through the food he has given me not wanting a repeat of this morning. "You can move in here if you want. I know it's not as big as your house, but it'll be safer to be around people you know now."

"I can't live here, Jake," I tell him. His expression falls, before he can say anything else I continue, "I have to go find Charlie."

"He's still alive?" he asks, shocked.

"Yeah, he left me a message. He's down in Phoenix, you know he thinks I'm dead. I need to go find him."

"When did he leave the message?"

"It must have been a couple of days ago."

Jake looks at me, raising his eyebrows. "Bells…" His voice was gentle.

I shake my head. "No, Jake. He's alive. I know he is."

"Bells, you can't be sure."

"Yes I can. He told me that my mother was sick and that she died. I know how fast this virus works, Jake. He would have gotten it. He was in direct contact with it. He's survived like you guys have. You spoke to him on the phone for pete's sake."

"That was six days ago."

"Jake. I know he is. I just know it." My voice shakes slightly in desperation, but he can see the determination in my eyes.

"Okay, calm down." He accepts, but I can still see the doubt in his eyes.

"He's alive," I assert. "I'm going to find him." I look him dead in the eyes.

"Okay," he responds, "I'm coming with you."

"No Jake, you need to stay here and –"

He cuts me off. "No Bells, you cannot drive all the way down the west coast by yourself. For one thing, it's now dangerous – what would you do if you came across a gang? Or if your car breaks down? How are you going to get gas? Do you know how to siphon a gas tank? Because I sure do." His tone left no room for argument, and I am too tired to try and find fault in his reasoning. "I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you when I had the chance to prevent it. Plus, I won't be any good here as all I am going to worry about is if you're safe," He adds on, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, okay, when can we leave?" I say with a small smile. It'd be nice to not have to do this journey alone.

"Finish your food," he tells me. "I'll go pack a bag and talk to my dad." He runs out of the kitchen. When he returns, the back door opens and Leah Clearwater enters from the yard.

"Where are you going?" She questions Jake, eyeing the rucksack hanging on his shoulder.

"We're going to find Chief Swan. He's down in Phoenix."

"You can't just up and leave," she says. They stare at each other, seeming to have a conversation with just their eyes. "Fine. I'll come, too," she quickly decides.

"No, Leah." Jake says sternly.

"Yes. Jake. Have you ever driven south of Washington? Yeah, didn't think so. I'm going to go tell my mom." She goes back outside, letting the door slam behind her with a bang. Jake sighs.

"Sorry, Bells. Come on, we should go out and tell my dad." He offers his hand and I take it. We make our way out the door. There are only a few people left outside as we walk towards Billy Black.

"Bella," he says warmly, catching sight of us. "I am glad to see you."

Alive, I add in my head. I smile at him, grasping his offered hand.

"We've gotta go find Charlie, Dad," Jacob begins. "He's down in Phoenix."

"I see," Billy responds. "We?"

"Well, me and Bella… and Leah," Billy's eyebrows rise at Leah's name.

"She can't go by herself Dad," Jacob continues. "That's practically suicide. You know how dangerous it now is."

"How do you know he's not on his way back here?"

"He thinks I'm dead," I inform Billy. "I know him. He won't come back here."

"Dad, we have to go look," Jacob begs.

"You're only kids."

"I'm nineteen, Dad."

"It is so dangerous out there."

"I know, Dad. I've seen it. I know how to protect myself. I know what to look for. I know to stay away from people. You haven't seen what I've seen, Dad. You haven't been out of the reservation since this started. I have. I know everything I need to know."

Billy studies him for a while, seeming to look for something in his eyes. After a pause he says, "Okay. If you're not back in ten days we'll send a search party. Stick to the main roads."

Raised voices catch our attention, and we turn to see Leah in a heated argument with her mother. Leah storms off, her hands in the air. I look up at Jake, watching Leah leave an emotion I can't quite place in his eyes. Before I can work it out, he turns back round to me.

"We need to go get supplies, and find a car," he says.

"We'll take my truck."

"Bells, if you want to get to Phoenix sometime this month, we'll need a faster car."

"But it's my truck, Jake. It's so reliable"

"I know, Bells – I restored it remember? But we need something better; it will get you to Charlie quicker. Plus that beast is such a gas guzzler, we'll need to refill her too often."

"Okay, fine." I surrender without much grace.

"We can use Embry's–" Jake stops himself, seeming to have forgotten that Embry is now gone. I see the pain evident on his face and squeeze his hand. "He has –had –a good truck," he says letting out a breath. "Will get us there in no time. You stay here, I'll go get it." He lets go of my hand and jogs off in the direction of Embry's house.

"It's dangerous out there, Bella," Billy says, drawing my attention back to him. "There is already trouble in most of the small pockets of survivors we've come across. Fear is causing people to do things that they normally wouldn't. Brute strength overpowering all others." He studies my face, "Be _careful_, Bella."

I nod in response. "I will Billy, I'll keep an eye on Jake too." I say trying to give a reassuring smile.

"So, we have to bring Seth." Leah interrupts. I didn't even hear her approach.

"Seth?" I reply. "Why? He's so young."

"Mom says that if I'm going, he is, too. Just deal with it, Bella. Where's Jake?"

"He's gone to go get Embry's truck."

"Good idea. It'll get us there faster."

"That's what he said."

Silence falls between us. I study Leah, the ever present scowl, a permanent fixture on her face. Her hair cropped short in silent retaliation to the traditions of the tribe. The silence finally breaks when Seth comes bounding over like an excited puppy.

"We're going on a road trip!" he says jubilantly.

"Shut _up_, Seth," Leah says with a roll of her eyes.

"This is going to be so much fun! I've never been out of Washington."

"Seth, this isn't going to be fun. This isn't a holiday. We have to go get Chief Swan without getting killed in the process."

Seth doesn't seem to hear Leah, or he does and just doesn't care and continues to go on about what he wants to see on the journey. They continue bickering until Jake arrives in Embry's truck.

I climb in quickly, forcing Leah and Seth to hop in the back. There are guns already on the front seat. It takes a moment to sink in. _This is life now. _A life where one is safest in groups with guns.

Jake turns, looking at Seth. "What is he doing here?" he ask Leah.

"Mom says that if I go, he goes too," Leah states.

"You could just_ not_ come," he mutters.

"Hey! I'm gonna be a great addition to this journey. I will provide the entertainment. Plus, Paul has already taught me how to shoot a gun. We're sorted."

"Fine." Jake says. Waving goodbye to his father, he pulls away from his house and out onto the road. I can see Billy in the rearview mirror, watching us, a solemn expression on his face. He looks almost foreboding and it sends a shiver down my spine.

Seth's chatter is a constant noise in the background and it brings me some measure of comfort at the normalcy of it. I sink back in my seat and let myself become consumed with my thoughts.

And all the while, all I can really think about is how this is going to be one hell of a road trip.

**AN: And they're off! These first few chapters are sort of filler chapters to get the story going, it will start to pick up soon – I promise! There will be lots of twists and turns in this story, it will not be canon. Next chapter should be out sometime next week. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I really thought I would be able to do more frequent updates than this, but unfortunately work is getting in the way. **

**Many thanks again to the amazing HalcyonSeasons and HunterChic1807, much love is sent to those two gals. This chapter would not be here without them.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own it, but I don't. **

**Chapter 3**

I have the map laid out on my lap and I trace our route with my finger. Our journey will take us through Washington, Oregon and California before we finally reach Arizona. We first have to pass round the outskirts of Olympia before making our way south on the I-5 all the way to Los Angeles, where we'll then go east into Arizona. Simple. Jake says that it should take about two days to reach Phoenix. _Two days_. They can't come quick enough.

"Are we there yet?"

"_Seth._ That wasn't funny the first time you did it," Leah snaps.

"It kinda is," Seth says snickering.

"_God._ You are so immature," Leah grumbles.

We have been in the truck for about an hour and a half, and already there had been three sibling spats. _Three_. The first had been just two minutes after leaving Jake's house. Seth had started to hum. Apparently, humming gave Leah a headache. Cue spat number one. Half an hour later, Seth opened a bag of chips. Apparently, the smell made Leah queasy. Cue spat number two. And just twenty minutes ago, Seth had dared to open his window. That made Leah cold, and so spat number three occurred.

"_Enough_!" Jacob roars, slamming on the brakes, bringing the truck to an abrupt halt. He quickly turns in his seat and glares at the siblings. "I swear, if you guys do not cut it out. I will forcibly remove you both from this truck and you will have to walk back to the Res," he barks, looking pointedly at Leah. "I don't care if it's going back on my word. You guys are driving me insane. We have _four days_ in this truck. So shut up or get out."

Neither sibling says a word, nor makes a move to get out of the truck. Jacob exhales loudly, waiting for a minute before continuing to drive.

We drive in silence. We pass no cars, no other forms of life. The world is empty. It keeps me on edge and I ring my hands in my lap.

"You'll get used to it," Jacob says.

"Hmm?" I respond, looking at him.

"The quiet," he replies. "It becomes sort of peaceful if you let it."

We lapse into a comfortable silence, all lost in our own thoughts.

"Hey Bells?" Seth pipes up.

"Yes, Seth."

"Why are we going to Phoenix?"

I turn around and look at him, disbelief in my eyes.

"Because her dad is there, you idiot," Leah responds with an eye roll.

"I know that, Leah," Seth counters with an eye roll of his own. "_Why_ is he in Phoenix?"

"Him and my mom were visiting my grandmother," I reply, finally understanding his question.

"Why didn't you go, too?" Seth asks.

"Because I didn't want to make the journey." I laugh quietly, shaking my head. "Seems like a stupid excuse now. Really fucking stupid."

"Yeah, I bet," Seth says. I hear a smack, "_Ow_–what the hell, Leah?"

Jacob reaches across and grasps my hand in his, offering me silent comfort. The siblings continue to bicker in the back while Jacob rubs his thumb across my hand, slowly relaxing me. I look up, catch his gaze, and smile.

We have been driving for a couple of hours and it has started to get dark. We have just passed around Olympia and are on the I-5 when Jacob pulls the truck over to the side of the highway.

"We should spend the night here," he says.

"By the side of the road?" Seth questions with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Jacob replies.

"Umm, am I going to be the only one who points out the fact that there are now loads of unoccupied houses with comfortable beds just back there?" Seth asks, pointing over his shoulder.

"If you want to go and stay in a house with a rotting corpse, be my guest. Come back when it's light."

Seth's face grimaces.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

We all hop out of the truck and stretch our legs. I look around, taking in the mass of trees either side of the road.

"We should make a fire," Leah states.

"You're right – I'll go get some firewood." Jacob agrees.

"I'll come with you," Leah declares.

Jacob opens his mouth to protest, but one look at Leah has him agreeing. They both disappear into the forest, a gun cradled in Jacob's arms.

"They are too obvious," Seth scoffs.

"Sorry?"

"Them two, you know, trying to be all secretive. I've known for days, as I'm sure most of the Res have."

"Known what?"

"Jake and Leah," Seth says looking at me. "You know, they're like…" Seth trails off making a lewd gesture with his hands. It suddenly clicks what Seth is trying to imply.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No. _Jake_ and Leah?"

"Yes."

"Jake and _Leah?_"

"Yes."

"_Jake and Leah!"_

"Yes, Bella," he assures me. "They are doing the nasty, the horizontal hula, the lust and thrust, the hanky panky-"

"Ew, Seth, stop," I complain. "That's your sister and my pseudo-brother you're talking about."

"Roasting the broomstick, thumping thighs, stuffing the turkey, hiding the salami–"

"_Seth!_" I shout covering my ears. He just chuckles, shaking his head. "How long has this been going on for?" I ask removing my hands.

"A couple of days."

"Huh."

"Yup."

"Jake and Leah," I mutter to myself.

I never in a million years would have put those two together. Leah has always seemed so mature, and has given off the impression that she is above everyone else. Whereas Jake is my big brother with the mentality of a five year old. Even before everything that happened with Sam, Leah wasn't the easiest person to get along with. When my dad and I used to go round to the Clearwaters' for dinner, she used to just always be on her phone, talking to her friends, not bothering to mingle with "the younger kids". I didn't care and ended up goofing around with whoever else was there.

Then she got together with Sam, and never turned up to the dinners, which was fine by me. When Sam dumped her for Emily, Leah turned mean. I can understand why, but it made it unbearable to be around her, especially in the beginning. She would glare at you if you dared to smile, or make a snarky comment to put you down if you spoke. After a couple of months, it toned down –barely. She avoided people, and people avoided her. If you did come across her, you would instantly regret it as she would make some kind of snide comment at your expense.

Jake has never been mature enough for a relationship. I know that when puberty had hit him full force at the age of sixteen, causing him to fill out his six-foot-five frame, a lot of girls had started to take notice of him. He basked in the attention and made quite a reputation for himself around the Res. When Mike Newton asked me to Prom, it was the first time that I realized Jacob might see me as more than a little sister. He got so angry that I thought he was going to explode. When he calmed down a few days later, he explained why he had gotten so mad and apologized. Then he kissed me, and I punched him out of shock. I broke his nose and nearly broke my hand. I had to then tell him that I only saw him as my big brother and nothing else. He just shrugged, said okay, and proceeded to ask me to take him to the hospital. It had not been discussed since, although I thought I caught him looking at me sometimes, but he promised me that he was just looking out for me. Our friendship had never faltered because of it; being friends with Jake was as easy as breathing.

I open the door to the truck and sit in the seat with my legs hanging over the side. I inspect my nails to pass the time and watch Seth steadily grow more fidgety out of the corner of my eye.

"Seth, would you chill out?" I ask. "You're starting to make me feel nervous, what's wrong?"

"I needa piss."

"Then go." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"I can't leave you alone," he replies, hopping from one foot to the other. "Should always go places in pairs now. I've gotta wait for Jake to come back."

"Oh for Christ's sake, Seth," I say with a huff. "Just go. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

"Nope, Jake'd kill me. Dead. No more. Buh-bye Seth–"

"Seth!" I interrupt, putting my hands up, signaling him to stop. "This road is long and straight, we can see for ages in each direction. We will be able to see if anyone is coming – which we both know is unlikely considering we have seen _no one_ on the roads since we left La Push."

"And what if someone came through the woods?"

"Just go into the tree line," I tell him. "You will be less than 10 meters away. We will still be able to talk." His face tells me that he's still unconvinced. "Did you forget that my dad is the Police Chief? I've known how to load, shoot and disassemble a gun since I was 10. Plus–"

"You've convinced me," he says quickly, cutting me off. "I'll be back in less than a minute," he calls over his shoulder, running off into the trees.

It is silent for a beat, and then the air is permeated with the sounds of Seth relieving himself.

"Oh my _God_, that feels _so_ good," I hear him moan.

"Good to know, Seth."

"Jesus, Bella. I've had to go since before we got in the truck."

"You're an idiot, Seth," I say with a small chuckle, shaking my head.

A scream pierces the air and I jump up, bringing the gun stashed next to me up to aim, scanning the surrounding area.

"Seth? Seth, what's going on?" I yell into the trees. "Seriously, Seth, what happened?" There is no reply and I inch closer to the tree line. "Seth, I'm coming in, if you're pulling my leg, please have had the decency to put your dick back in your pants." I mutter the last part and take a deep breath, moving as quietly as I can, gun raised, in the direction that Seth went.

"Over here, Bella." I nearly jump out of my skin at Seth's voice to my right and follow the direction of his voice. I spot him crouching down over something, no, _someone_.

"I thought she was dead," he rambles, pointing at her. "But then she moved and I screamed, because that scared the shit out of me. My first thought was like, what if she's a zombie. What if she's, like, gonna eat all our brains–"

"Seth," I exclaim, pushing him out of the way, putting my gun down and crouching down in front of the mangled body. I can see her chest rising and falling.

"Go get Leah," I order. He jumps up and runs shouting for his sister.

I put my fingers to her neck and feel a pulse beating weakly. I push the girl's blonde hair matted with blood away from her forehead. "What happened to you?" I muse out loud. There is a gash on her forehead, and her lip is split. I can see bruises on her neck in the shape of a hand print. Her hands are tied behind her back. I swallow down the bile that has pooled in my mouth. "It's gonna be okay, Leah's a nurse. She's gonna help you." The girl makes a small noise, a cross between a whimper and a groan.

"Bella?" I hear Jake shout from nearby, followed by thundering footsteps.

"Over here!" I reply. I spot Jake, Leah and Seth through the trees and stand up, waving my arms calling to them.

"What happened?" Leah enquires, rushing forward.

"I don't know," I respond. "Seth found her like this."

Leah gets down on the floor and examines her more closely. Jacob is standing by my side trying to be conspicuous at adjusting his clothes.

"Your shirt's buttons are done up wrong," I murmur to him, his cheeks redden slightly in response and he quickly corrects them.

"She's going to need stitches for her forehead." She states, bringing my attention back to her, as she gingerly touches the area around the wound. "Jake, pass me your knife." Jacob hands it over quickly and Leah cuts the bindings from her wrists. The girl lets out a whimper as her hands are suddenly freed.

"I can patch her up if we go to a hospital," Leah says, never taking her attention off of the girl.

"Okay, let's go," I say.

"Bells–" Jacob starts to protest.

"We'll be quick; we were stopping for the night, anyway," Leah says in such a way that leaves no room for argument. I nod my head in agreement looking at Jacob. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"We need to get her to the truck. Jacob, pick her up gently," Leah orders. Jacob quickly sweeps the girl up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. We hurry towards the truck, Jacob placing her softly on the back seat before jumping behind the wheel. Seth hops onto the truck bed while Leah sits in the back, still examining the girl.

Flicking on the trucks headlights, Jacob starts the truck and makes a U-turn in the road, heading back in the direction we have just come in. Following signs for a hospital, the drive is quick and silent, with the occasional whimper from the back seat whenever the car moves too suddenly.

When I first catch sight of the hospital, I gasp. The parking lot is overrun with abandoned cars. Metal statues left like an offering to the hospital. The peoples last ditch effort to get some help. The scene causes me to shudder, the panic of the people still so evident in the silent chaos.

Someone has cleared a path to the Emergency entrance and Jacob maneuvers round the cars and parking the truck outside. When he cuts the engine, we all hop out of the truck, save for Leah, who stays in the back with the girl's head in her lap. Jacob runs inside and I take a deep breath in and regret it immediately, as a pungent stench assaults my nose.

"What is that smell? Dear God, it's horrific," Seth says, covering his nose with his hand.

"Think, dumbass," Leah retorts from the truck. "Where are we?"

"At the hospital," Seth replies, still looking confused.

"There must be a lot of corpses," I say, my brain making the connection before Seth's. The realization dawns on Seth's face and it takes on a slightly green tinge.

Jacob reappears carrying a stretcher in his arms. While Seth and I hold the stretcher still, Jacob with the help of Leah gently places the girl on it.

"This smell is horrendous," Seth says, gagging, as we make our way towards the hospital doors.

"You get used to it," Jacob responds. "Don't forget the guns. There might be people or dogs."

"Dogs?" I question.

"Meat is meat, Bella." Jacob says with a dark look on his face. Seth quickly runs back to the truck and grabs two of the guns, handing one to me, as Jacob is pushing the stretcher.

I didn't think it was possible, but when we are inside, the smell gets worse. The stench of rotting bodies makes my stomach turn and eyes water.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Seth utters.

I keep my eyes on my feet as we make our way through the hospital to an examination room, knowing from the smell what I will see if I look up. Jacob stops abruptly in front of me and I collide into him, losing my balance. Out of instinct, I reach out to grab something to stop my fall. My left hand grasps something solid and I steady myself.

The object under my hand is slightly mushy and curiosity makes me look up. Big mistake. My hand is wrapped around the leg of a corpse –a decomposing corpse. I snatch my hand up quickly, and taking my first look around the room, I freeze at the horror before me.

There are dead bodies everywhere. All in varying stages of decay. The lack of artificial lights save me from a more gruesome view, but the last of the day's sun seeping in from outside highlights enough. The weight of our situation comes back to me with full force. I choke out a sob and then proceed to vomit on the floor next to me.

"Fuck," I hear from behind me.

I throw up until there is nothing left in my stomach, but my body continues to try and purge itself. I feel someone rubbing my back in soothing circles. Eventually, it subsides and I manage to straighten myself back up. With shaking hands I wipe my mouth.

"Feel any better?" Jacob asks.

"Not really," I croak out.

"Come on, Leah's in here," Jacob says pulling me into a room just down the hall. I stumble along behind him, feeling weak and disorientated. "I threw up the first time we cleared out a house in Forks." Jake's words are meant to comfort but they don't.

Seth and Leah are in an examination room. Seth is standing at the far wall, looking pale as he cradles his gun, while Leah is rummaging through cabinets. The girl is on the stretcher in the middle of the room, there is an IV bag attached to a needle in her arm. With a huff of annoyance, Leah slams a cabinet door.

"This room has been emptied of what I need. I have to go find supplies," Leah states.

"Seth, go with her," Jacob orders.

"Look at him, he can hardly stand. I'll go by myself," Leah responds.

"No one goes anywhere alone," Jacob replies.

"I'll stay with Seth and the girl," I say. "You guys go and find what you need."

"Are you sure, Bells?" Jacob asks, cupping my cheek, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, Jake," I reply. "Just hurry back." I give him a small smile to reassure him. He accepts my reasoning and I hand him my gun.

"We won't take long," he states. "Remember, stay quiet. You don't know who or what is around here."

I nod in understanding and they leave the room, running down the hall. While I was throwing up, Leah has hooked up the girl to an IV bag. The constant _drip, drip_, _drip_ is somehow soothing to my chaotic mind. I am brought from my trance by a voice I don't recognize.

"Whe… Where am I?" A small voice whispers.

"You're in a hospital in Olympia," I state, holding her hand.

"What?" She croaks.

"We found you by the side of the road. Can you tell me your name?" I pry gently, looking into her eyes.

"Ro-Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."

"Hi Rosalie," I say trying to put a reassuring smile on my face. "I'm Bella, that's Seth," I continue nodding in his direction. Her gaze flicks to the corner of the room where Seth is standing. Her eyes widen, and her breathing starts to become erratic.

"What did you do?" she says. Seth and I don't say anything.

"What did you_ do_?" she repeats, louder. She struggles to sit up on the stretcher. Seth comes over puts his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her down so she doesn't give herself any more injuries. This just makes her freak out further, and she starts to thrash about under his grip.

"_What did you do_?" She screams. "_Why am I not dead? Why didn't you leave me_!?"

"Please, I'm sorry, you've got to be quiet," I beg, starting to panic at how loud she is being. "Please, please be quiet." She doesn't seem to hear me and continues to scream at us, her voice loud and shrill.

I put my hand over her mouth to try and quieten her down. She immediately bites it, and I wrench it back in shock. I beg her again to be quiet, but she is gone past the point of hearing, in a blind panic. Time seems to slow down as I watch Seth raise the butt of his gun. He cracks her on her temple, and she falls silent.

I stand there stunned, and finally manage to find my voice, "Seth? What did you do?"

His face shows just how shocked he is at himself. He drops his gun to the floor and takes a step back, raising his hands to his head.

"She wouldn't shut up."

"I know, Seth."

"We have to be quiet, and she wouldn't shut up."

"Seth, it's okay."

"Is-is she?"

"I don't know." We both stand there frozen watching her.

"I've never hit a girl before," he almost whispers.

We both sag with relief when we see her chest rise and fall.

Our relief is cut short by a noise that causes Seth's face to drain of its color and my heart to skip a beat.

A growl.

**AN: Please, please review! I love to hear what you guys think. Any questions you have, if I don't respond to them it will be because they will be answered in the story at some point down the line.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Between me and my two beta's we have had a lot of internet/computer issues recently and work is kicking my ass. Apologies. **

**As always big thanks to my gals HalcyonSeasons and Hunterchic1807 – and a special shout out to Tarbecca who rec'd this fic on ADF! Thanks so much - You rock!**

**And thank you to all who took the time to favourite/follow/review this story! It really means a lot :)**

**WARNING: I've been told I should probably warn that this chapter mentions rape, it does not go into detail but it is inferred.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 4**

My eyes are focused on Seth's ashen face, my ears on the threatening snarl over my shoulder. Seth's eyes flicker to the gun on the floor by Rosalie's stretcher, trying to work out if he has enough time to grab, aim and shoot before the dog pounces. We both know as soon as we move, it will, too.

I motion my eyes to my left, trying to communicate what I plan to do. He gives an almost imperceptible nod, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously as he swallows. Readying my stance, I mouth a countdown to him.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

I throw myself to the left while Seth drops on his knees, skidding towards the gun. I hear the dog let out a ferocious bark. I turn my head and see the dog running towards me, teeth bared, eyes dark, mouth foaming. It is horrifying. It leaps at me and I cower into the smallest position I can. The sound of the gun going off is followed by a sickening thud. It keeps on going off until I hear the _click, _signaling there are no bullets left. How I can hear it over the ringing in my ears I don't know, but as the clicking continues, I unfold myself. Seth is on his knees with the gun still aimed at the dog.

"Seth." He doesn't seem to hear me. "Seth, stop," I try again. "It's okay. It's dead." I crawl over to him and place my hand over his on the gun, gently prying it from his fingers.

"Seth?" I ask, trying to get him to focus on me. "Seth, look at me." His eyes snap to mine and I see clarity seep back into them.

"Did you see that?" he exclaims. "You leapt and then I got the gun and then –_pow_! The dogs down and out. I should get a medal for that kinda shit. I'm like a real action super hero. The Sethinator. Sethman. Super Seth –"

"Oh yes, Seth," I drawl. "You're my hero." His eyes are alight with boyish excitement as he continues to recount what just happened, as if I hadn't been there myself.

I go over and inspect the dog, if I didn't know any better it looks like it's asleep. It's a Mastiff. A female Mastiff. She's skinny – probably hasn't had a good meal in a week. Her collar names her as Corin, belonging to the Carter family. She was someone's pet, someone's best friend. Mastiffs are known for their tenderness. For their kind heart. I bet the Carter family loved her and never thought she'd be driven to attacking anyone just to stop feeling hungry. Her eyes remain open, glassy, staring at nothing.

Thundering footsteps make my head snap up and my breath catch. I jump up and raise my gun, aiming at the doorway, knowing full well that it is now nothing more than a prop. Relief floods through my body when Jake appears in the doorway, gun raised and ready, eyes frantic.

"What the hell happened?" he demands, rushing into the room with Leah on his heels. "We heard screams and then gunshots." When he realizes that there is no immediate danger he drops his gun to his side. He makes his way over to me and pulls me into a one armed hug. Leaning back he studies my face. When he can see no obvious damage, I see the tension leave his body. He hugs me again and I can hear his heartbeat going a mile a minute in his chest.

"I thought I'd lost you again," he says quietly.

"Hey, we're fine, I promise," I say reassuringly, "Not a scratch on me." He nods, pulling back but not letting go of my arm.

"So, what happened?" Leah asks me.

"Why don't you let Seth tell the story – he seems to like to," I say with a roll of my eyes, allowing Seth to regale the ordeal we just went through.

"Hold on," Leah interrupts, moments after he has begun. "You hit her? On the head?" Seth looks at the ground sheepishly. "Do you realize how much damage you might have caused?"

"She was hysterical, there was nothing else we could have done," he justifies.

"I tried to cover her mouth but she bit me," I say holding up my hand to show Leah the evidence. "In the heat of the moment there really wasn't much else he could've done." Seth sends me a grateful look. Leah huffs and goes back to working on Rosalie.

"Seth, why did you empty the entire cartridge into this dog?" Jacob asks incredulously.

"It was going for Bella, what else was I meant to do?" Seth responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Gee, I don't know, how about one shot kill?" Jacob retorts sarcastically.

"Moving targets are hard to hit, I've only practiced with cans," Seth admits scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Bullets are so important – we can't go wasting them on dogs," Jacob says sternly. "God, Seth, use your head next time."

Rosalie lets out a whimper from the bed, ending the discussion. We surround her stretcher as she comes back into consciousness.

"Maybe you guys should stand back. She freaked out last time when she saw Seth," I explain, handing the empty gun back to Seth. Jacob and Seth take a step back and stand by the wall.

Rosalie's eyelids flutter and she groans, scrunching up her face.

"My head," she croaks out, lifting her hand up to touch the small bump that has formed where Seth hit her.

"Rosalie?" I try to get her attention. "I'm Bella, remember? We're sorry about your head, but you needed to keep quiet. You have to remain calm Rosalie."

Her eyes focus on me and narrow before moving to Leah, who is standing on the opposite side of the stretcher to me, and then onto the boys leaning against the far wall. As soon as she catches sight of the boys, her breathing picks up and I can see the panic building in her eyes.

"Hey," Leah barks. "None of that. We are here to help you not hurt you. I'm Leah, and they're Jake and Seth," she says, pointing to each respectively. "They are not going to hurt you," she repeats. "Stay calm otherwise you'll give yourself more injuries, which you don't need right now."

Tears leak out of Rosalie's eyes as she tries to get herself to calm down.

"Please, get them out of here," Rosalie begs quietly, her voice raspy, probably caused by the bruising on her neck.

"Get out," Leah demands to the boys. Jacob looks like he's going to protest, but Leah silences him with a look. The boys trudge out the room and stand guard in the hallway by the door. Leah and I move the stretcher so Rosalie is sitting up.

"Who did this to you?" I enquire gently. She pales and chokes out a sob.

"You don't need to answer that," Leah says, giving me an icy look. "Where are you from?"

"Everett," Rosalie says. "It's... it's just north of Seattle."

"What are you doing all the way down here in Olympia?" I probe.

"We... We heard on the radio about some survivors in Los Angeles. There's a message on a loop. It's got people's messages in it. Those searching for loved ones who were apart before the Red Death. We… We were heading there so we could live with others." Her words spark my curiosity and I wonder if my dad has gone to Los Angeles and left a message for me.

"Were you with your family?" I ask.

"No," she replies looking down at her hands. "They all got the Red Death."

"Who were you with?" Leah asks.

"I was with my elderly next door neighbor Randall, and we found M-Maggie wandering through the town center. She was only ten. She'd lost her whole family, too, she had no idea what was really going on."

"Where are they now?"

"They… they… killed Randall on sight," she chokes out. "I've known him all my life, he… he… was always so kind to me." She takes a deep breath, tears spilling down her cheeks. "After shooting him, they took us to where they were staying. Tied us up and locked us in a room."

Her eyes lose focus as she gets sucked into her memories, her voice becomes monotonous, "It became obvious what they wanted me for. I fought in the beginning, but then they'd beat me, so I just lay there and took it."

I know my face must convey my horror at what she's saying. Leah's is a stony mask; her knuckles white from gripping onto the side of the stretcher. I put my hand in Rosalie's, trying to offer her comfort in some way.

"I'm sorry," I say gently.

She doesn't seem to hear me and carries on with her story.

"I don't know how long we were there for – days I think. They didn't seem to know what to do with Maggie. She was '_too young,' _they said. So they just left her locked in the room the entire time. They fed us, at least, gave us water, even had the decency to give us a bucket." She scoffs.

"They'd get drunk in the evenings. We could hear them on the other side of the door. Joking about, like this was all fun and games, like the world that we know hadn't just ended, like everything was _normal. _That night, though, they were louder than normal, more raucous, there was an edge to their laughs and a sneer to their shouts. I knew it was going to be different. I could feel it in my bones. I don't know what had changed, but something had. One of them opened the door, and instead of going for me, he went for Maggie."

"Oh God." I say involuntarily, my free hand covering my mouth and dread filling my stomach.

"I tried. I tried so hard to get them to take me instead but–" A sob chokes her whole body. "I could hear her screaming. Begging. Crying. There was nothing I could do. Her screams died down and then stopped, and I knew – I knew she was gone. For fuck's sake, she was _ten._ Ten years old. Just a baby. Who does that?"

I look up and catch eyes with Jake, who is standing outside the door, listening intently. There is a grim look on his face and I see moisture in his eyes. Seth has sunk to the floor and is cradling his head in his arms.

"Luck," Rosalie spits out, a look of disgust on her face. "Luck is the only way I can describe how I got out. One of them threw Maggie's body back in with me, and I guess some were upset at what had just happened, they turned on each other. The guy forgot to lock the door." She shakes her head in disbelief. "There was no sound of the deadbolt so I tried the door and it opened. They were too busy fighting each other I don't think they even noticed that I ran out. I just kept on running, not looking back. I don't remember much after that. I guess you guys found me."

She raises her eyes back to us for the first time since starting her story."Why did you save me?" Rosalie asks, her split bottom lip trembling. "You should have left me where you found me. I don't know how I can live with this."

Leah and I are both silent.

"Where did they find you in the beginning?" Leah questions.

"Near the Capitol mall," Rosalie responds.

"Wait, here in Olympia?" Jacob pipes up, stepping back into the room.

"Yeah."

"We need to go. Now." Jacob states.

"I agree," Leah says tersely.

"Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you?" Jacob asks.

"I can walk," Rosalie responds quickly, a hard tone to her hoarse voice. "Why do we need to go?"

"This hospital is close to the Capitol mall. The noise of a gunshot travels far," Jacob says looking pointedly at Seth. "We do not need to draw the attention of the people who took you, whom I'm guessing by now know you're gone."

Rosalie steadily agrees and swings her legs so they are dangling over the edge of the stretcher. She hops to the floor swaying a bit. Jacob steps forward to give a helping hand.

"I got it," Rosalie snaps. I move round and put an arm around her waist as she still looks unsteady on her feet, while Leah gathers the hospital supplies she found earlier. "I don't need your help," Rosalie murmurs quietly.

"I know," I reply. She huffs but accepts my help and we make our way back through the hospital. I keep my eyes trained on the floor, not wanting a repeat of earlier, only looking up when we step out into the cool evening air. Rose slides in after me on the front bench of the truck, while Seth and Leah climb into the back. It's cramped but at this moment, I don't care. I just want to get out of Olympia.

Jacob hands his loaded gun to Leah over his shoulder while starting up the truck. I get spare bullets out of the glove box and hand them to Seth so he can reload. Jacob peels out of the hospital parking lot, his shoulders tense, all our eyes constantly assessing our surroundings.

"Stop the car," Rosalie says suddenly, after we have been driving for only a couple of minutes.

"What? Why?" Jacob demands, not slowing down.

"Just stop it," Rosalie states.

"No," Jacob replies through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Rosalie retorts. The next thing I know, the car door is open and Rosalie is half out the door.

"Holy Shit," Jacob exclaims, slamming on the brakes. Rosalie takes off running down the street.

"We give her five minutes," Leah states from the backseat.

I glance at the passenger foot well and my stomach sinks.

"Uhh, Jake?" I say, getting his attention away from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I think she's taken a gun."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he says. My thoughts are confirmed moments later when the sound of multiple gunshots echo through the night. All of us duck in our seats instinctually.

All slowly sitting back up, we look through the back window at the deserted street that Rosalie disappeared down.

"Should… Should we go and check on her?" Seth asks quietly.

"No, if she's dead we can't let those sick fucks know that we exist," Leah murmurs.

Five minutes have passed and we are still sitting waiting in the truck.

"Can you smell that?" Seth questions.

"_God_, Seth, now is not the time for an inappropriate joke," Leah snaps.

"No, _Leah_, it smells like smoke."

I take a big breath in and catch a hint of smoke in the night air.

"I can smell it," I say. "Something's burning."

"We should check it out," Seth says.

"No, Seth, we shouldn't," Jacob responds.

"Jake, if I have to pull out the card that says this trip is mine, then I will," I say, looking at him meaningfully. As much as I just want to go and find my father, I cannot sit back and just condemn someone to die. I have lost a lot, but not my humanity. He stares at me for a beat and then sighs in defeat.

"For the record, I am dead set against this," Jacob states. He does a U-turn in the middle of the street and heads in the direction that Rosalie ran. We pull up outside a building that has smoke coming out the front door. There is a sign out front that states that it is "The Best Bed and Breakfast in Olympia!"

We get out of the truck, Jacob taking the gun from Seth. I march forward with my fear for Rosalie giving me courage.

"Jesus Christ, at least let me go first," Jacob says exasperatedly, pulling me behind him.

With Jacob and Leah's guns raised we make our way forward through the door. I put my arm in front of my face to minimize the amount of smoke I breathe in. Squinting through the haze, I assess the scene in front of me. There are bodies dotted around the main foyer, I count six, dark pools staining the carpet underneath them. One is slumped in his seat at the check-in desk. One is burning by a makeshift campfire. The smell of burning flesh is pungent and tears leak from my eyes as a consequence of the smoke and smell.

There are beer cans and food packaging strewn across the floor. Two corridors lead off of the foyer with numbered doors down each side. Another body lies face down in the doorway of room 12. There is no sign of Rosalie, just the evidence of her wrath.

"Rosalie!" Leah calls out. "Rosalie, are you here?"

We move further into the foyer, looking for signs of the blonde girl. My eyes latch onto an oddly shaped pile covered by some sort of tarpaulin in the corner. I move over to it to investigate, slowly peeling back the cover, I'm shocked at what I find: weapons. Lots of weapons.

"You sick fuck!" The sound of Rosalie's shouts catches our attention. I pick up the gun closest to me – a Remington 870 shotgun, standard Washington State police issue – and make sure it's loaded. Before I can even bring it up to aim, we hear Rosalie again, "This is for Maggie," and a gunshot echoes through the building. We all flinch automatically.

"Rosalie?!" Leah shouts a little louder. A door is flung open from the corridor that went off to the right and Rosalie emerges clutching a gun. She strides down the hallway towards us. She has blood splattered on her face and clothes, mixing with her own. She looks terrifying. An avenging angel.

"Let's go," Rosalie says not stopping as she passes us and goes out through the front door. We all turn, stunned, looking after her. Leah is the first to move, following Rosalie out.

"Wait, Jake," I call. "We should take these." I show them the weapons stash.

"Is that a machete?" Seth questions in a high-pitched voice, scrambling forward to take a closer look. Carefully, we each take armfuls of weapons back outside, placing them in the bed of the truck.

"That is a lot of weapons," Jacob states, looking grim.

"Dibs on the machete," Seth says, staring at the weapon in his hand with awe.

"Put it down, Seth," Leah quips shaking her head from her seat in the truck. "You're more likely to hurt yourself or one of us than anyone who might want to attack us."

"Come on, we don't know if there's more of them around here," Jacob says.

"There aren't," Rosalie states. The cold tone of Rosalie's voice makes the hairs on the back of my neck rise, her face showing no emotion.

We get into the truck in silence and head back out of Olympia. We stop near to where we were stopped before and make camp for the night, munching on a brief dinner from our supplies.

"Where are you guys heading anyway?" Rosalie asks, breaking the silence that has been present since we got into the truck.

"Phoenix," I tell her. "My dad is in Phoenix, I have to go find him." She eyes me, an indiscernible look on her face.

"We can drop you off in Los Angeles," Jacob adds. "It's on the way."

"Thanks," Rosalie replies shortly, still not completely comfortable in the presence of men.

No more words are spoken and we make our beds for our first night under the stars, slowly we fall asleep to the sounds of nothing except nature.

**AN: Please let me know what you think :)**

**Any of my readers want to/know anyone who can make a banner for this story? Would love to have one made – my photoshop skills are really to be desired.**

**When I have the chapters near completion I will be posting a teaser on the Monday Sneak Peak Campfire at A Different Forrest – unfortunately though, as I can't keep to a set schedule I can't tell you when that will be – so check it out now and then as there may be a teaser of some sort for this story!**


End file.
